Épisode 4,6
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Lyra & Stéphanie B.


Fanfic – Épisode 4.6

Dans la pénombre d'un début de nuit de septembre, éclairées par la lueur d'une lune particulièrement dorée, deux jeunes filles, Josiane et Karina, sont assises en indiens sur le rivage du fleuve St-Laurent, dans un amas d'herbes, de foin, et de toute cette verdure qui se retrouve habituellement sur les abords d'un cours d'eau.

Elles sont entrain de boire une bouteille de boisson.

Tout à coup, on entend des bruissements dans l'herbe.

K- Ca doit être les gars, grouille, on finit la bouteille avant qu'ils arrivent, ils vont être fru !

_Karina prend une grande gorgée, et donne la bouteille à Josiane qui boit tout le reste d'un coup._

K- Chuttt, ils vont nous chercher, ça va être encore plus drôle !

_Et elles se tapissent dans les herbes._

J- Heille, c'est pas François, c'est qui ça ?

_En effet, on voit une grande silhouette se frayer un chemin parmi les herbes, sa démarche est étrange, et elle se dirige jusqu'au bord de l'eau._

K- Chuttt, faut pas qu'il nous pogne…

_Et elles se taisent, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que la personne qui porte un large imper noir et une capuche repasse en sens inverse, mais plus près des deux jeunes filles cette fois-ci._

_Après quelques secondes, elles recommencent à respirer._

J- Mais c'était qui ? Y'a jamais personne qui vient icitte !

K- Je le sais pas… va jeter la bouteille là.

J- Eeeehhhh, j'ai vraiment mal au cœur… j'pense que j'va être malade.

K- Ah non, Jo !

_Josiane se lève avec la bouteille pour aller la porter au bord de l'eau, elle marche de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que son souper sorte tout d'un coup._

_Karina se lève pour aller rejoindre son amie et…_

K- Ohhhh ! Oooouuuu ! ! Josiane, c'est quoi ca ? C'est quoi ?

_Elle se tient, horrifiée au côté du corps d'un homme en uniforme de garde-cotière. Le cadavre est sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts, la gorge maculée de sang._

_Karina ne regarde pas plus longtemps, prend son amie par le bras et l'entraîne loin de là._

K- On reste pas icitte, vient-en.

_Johnson est à son bureau, lit attentivement un article de journal . On y voit la photo d'un corps partiellement recouvert d'un drap blanc, et juste en dessous, en gros titre : _

_« __**La région du Bas-Richelieu secouée par 3 meurtres sordides**__. »_

_Parent arrive à ce moment dans le bureau de Johnson, avec un rapport à lui remettre._

P- Tenez, c'est ce que vous m'aviez d'mandé.

J- (sans lever les yeux de sa lecture passionnante) Mmmm…

P- (regardant l'article par dessus l'épaule de Johnson) C'est quoi, au juste ?

J- Ben, tu vois ben, cé des meurtres… Heille, tu peux-tu aller dire aux autres que j'les attends dans la salle de conférence dans 10 minutes ?

P- Parfait !

_10 minutes plus tard… Dans la salle de conférence._

J- Bon… j'ai reçu un appel de Veillette là… puis… a veut nous mettre sur un dossier

M- Comment ça, a « veut » ?

J- Bah, c'pas Lefebvre hein ! Plutôt sympathique la madame quand même. Mais bon, c'est ça, vous en avez peut-être entendu parler, mais y'a eu des meurtres… plutôt étrange, dans le coin d'Sorel-Tracy… puis, comme la ville vient de s'affilier à la Sûreté du Québec, ben y veulent profiter des nouveaux services !

D- Mais, là ? Y veulent qu'on se rendent là-bas ?

J- Ben, si on accepte, j'enverrais deux ou trois d'entre-vous là-bas. Ils m'ont faxé le dossier, si vous voulez regarder.

_Et il dépose un paquet de feuilles sur la table, qu'il fait circuler._

A- Mais, j'vois pas pourquoi on refuserait, s'ils ont vraiment besoin de nous … j'avoue que, rien qu'à voir les photos… on voit ben que c'pas des meurtres ordinaires.

_Joignant le geste à la parole, elle montre une page où se trouve une image en noir et blanc, d'une paume de main étrangement mutilée. _

_Parent prend la page…_

P- Ouin, c'est pas d'la police de région qui vont élucider ça !

J- Bon, on le prend ?

_Les autres acquiescent _

D- On va l'pogner leu' méchant tueur !

_Johnson au téléphone avec Mme Veillette._

J- Oui, ça va être bien correct. On va travailler là-dessus, j'vais envoyer de mon monde là-bas…

J- Ah oui ? C'est vrai ! D'abord, j'envoye Anne ?

J- Pis les corps ?

J- Ah, c'est bien parfait, j'les fait partir dans l'après-midi. C'pas ben loin ça ?

J- Ok, c'est bien beau, y vont être prêts pour ce soir !

J- Au revoir.

_Il raccroche le combiné, et sort de son bureau, en apostrophant les autres au passage, et ils se retrouvent à nouveau dans la salle de conférence._

J- Bon, j'ai parlé à M'dame Veillette, j'lui ai dit que vous partiriez dans l'après-midi, ils ont des témoins là-bas qu'ils aimerait faire interroger ce soir. C'est des jeunes… donc, Anne, tu pars pour Sorel !

D- Moi pis Mayrand on peut y'aller aussi, hein ? (en jetant un regard à Mayrand)

J- Heu… c'est que… je préfèrerait te garder avec moi ici Jean-Marie. Puis, envoyer Mayrand et Parent là-bas avec Anne.

_Parent et Mayrand font un air désapprobateur…_

P- …

M- Mais là ? Pou'quoi t'envoye pas Dufour avec moi ? On a faire d'la bonne job t'sé …

P- Ouin… ça me tentes-tu d'aller là moé, qu'essé que j'va faire ?

J- (impatient) Ben, tu vas faire comme les autres hein ! Pis, j'ai décider que c'était ça, ça va être ça !

A- Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça… Si y sont pas capable de s'entendre on va faire dur là-bas, on peut pas se permettre des interférences à cause de leurs enfantillages!

J- Ben, justement, ça fait assez longtemps qu'ils travaillent ensemble, y'é grand temps qu'y'arrêtent d'agir comme des enfants !

M- (indigné) Peuh...

P- Mais franche...

J- Bon, la discussion est close, allez faire vos bagages là, j'veux qu'vous soyez s'a route à une heure !

P- On part combien de temps-là ?

J- (impatient) Comment tu veux qu'je l'sache ?

_Parent, Mayrand et Dufour sortent à la file la mine basse._

_Anne, Fernand, Mayrand et Parent sont dans l'auto de Parent et Mayrand est au volant. Mayrand a pris la 132, une vieille route rabotteuse Tout à coup on aperçoit un chevreuil qui traverse le chemin._

P- AILLE ! Tention au chevreuil !

_Mayrand fait un gros croche et va sur la voie contraire et réussit à reprendre sa voie juste avant de frapper l'auto qui s'en venait en sens inverse._

A- Coudonc, tu sais pas chauffer toi !

M- Toé non plus criss !

P- J'te l'avais dit de prendre la 30, on se rallonge pour rien pis y'aurait pas eu de chevreuil !

M- Ferme la dont toé !

_Et ils poursuivent leur route en silence._

_Dufour est devant l'ordinateur et on voit une liste de symboles défiler lentement… Dufour se frotte les yeux, il est fatigué…_

_Johnson raccroche le téléphone et se dirige vers Dufour._

D- Ah, ça l'a pas de bon sens… j'peux pas faire le dictionnaire chinois moé-là !

J- (songeur) Mmm… non, non… j'ai fait quelques coups de fils… là…, j'vais envoyer un croquis du symbole pis on va avoir des experts là-dessus, c'pas l 'temps de niaiser.

D- Oui, pis, quand on va avoir quelque chose, on va faire quoi ? J'veux dire, c'est pas ça qui va nous dire c'est qui.  
>J- Ben… Ça pourrait nous donner le mobile, nous dire où chercher… En tout cas, Anne va s'arranger avec ça, elle veut absolument savoir le sens.<br>Puis… Essaye donc de me trouver des renseignements sur Roger Péloquin… c'pour les cambriolages. Et justement, Durivage vient de m'appeler, paraît qu'y'on trouvé des empreintes… ou quelque chose dans le genre sur les lieux du dernier !  
>D- Bon, enfin, on va peut-être débloquer !<p>

Mayrand, Parent et Anne arrivent dans le stationnement de leur hôtel. Mayrand arrête l'auto devant l'entrée.

M- Bon, Anne, tu vas prendre les chambres ? Moi pis Parent on va aller t'rejoindre.

Anne descend de la banquette avec Fernand et se présente au bureau d'accueil. La réceptionniste la toise de la tête aux pieds avec un air hautain.

A- (mal à l'aise) Heu… Bonjour !

Réceptionniste- (en regardant Fernand) Les chiens se sont pas permis ici madame.

A- Mais, …. Il est propre ce chien là, quand même !

R- Je suis désolée mais il ne devrait même pas mettre les pattes sur ce tapis !

A- Écoutez, on a été demandé ici par la S.Q. pour enquêter sur 3 meurtres, si je suis ici, c'est pour mon travail, et je ne peux pas laisser mon chien dehors !

R- (indignée) Hé ben ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes.. enquê… trice, que vous avez tous les droits, franchement ! Il y a un règlement à suivre ici.

A- Ben, on va aller voir ailleurs d'abord !

R-(avec un ton suffisant) J'vous le conseil pas, y'a pas d'autres hôtels dans le coin.

A ce moment, Mayrand entre dans le hall avec 2 sacs.

M- (à Anne) Bon ? J'amène ça où ?

R- (qui tente sa chance auprès de Mayrand) Monsieur, les chiens ne sont pas admis ici !

Mayrand dépose les sacs par terre et s'approche du comptoir.

M- Heille, on est de la police, pis lui (en montrant Fernand) y fait parti d'l'escouade !

R- (inflexible et toujours avec son air de snob) Y'a pas d'l'air d'un chien policier.

M- Vous êtes entrain d'entraver au travail des policiers. (il sort son cellulaire) Vous voulez régler ça avec mon patron ?Ma p'tite madame, ça vaudrait mieux pour vous que j'aille pas à faire ça.( Puis il ajouta avec un air qui se voulait menaçant) Si vous faites coucher ce chien dehors, c'est dehors que vous allez finir vous aussi !

A-( En lançant un regard à Mayrand qui signifiait qu'il avait tout intérêt à se taire) Madame, je suis consciente que vous ne faite que faire votre travail et nous ne voulons pas vous causer de problème. Mon chien ne fera aucun dégâts.

R-Ouin bon… (en jetant un regard mauvais à Mayrand) Mais si il jappe une seule fois ou qu'il dérange les autres clients il est dehors sur le champs ! Et bien sûr tout ce qu'il endommagera vous sera facturé.

A-Oui oui là. Bon on va prendre trois chambre.

La réceptionniste leur tend les clés avec un air de bœuf et leur indique les chambres tout au bout du corridor d'un signe de tête.

Anne et Mayrand arrivent au poste de police local, où leurs 2 témoins les attendent.  
>Après de brèves présentations, Anne prend le dossier, et le feuillette quelques instants pendant que Mayrand va voir les deux témoins. <p>

M- (aux deux filles) Bon, c'est vous autres qu'on doit interroger ?

K- (intimidée) … ça doit…  
>M- C'est laquelle qui a trouvé le cadavre ?<br>K- C'est moi…  
>M- (à Karina) Bon, ben toi, tu vas dans la salle à côté, c'est ma collègue qui va s'occuper de toi.<p>

M- (à Josiane) Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Dans la salle 1, Anne marche de long en large en observant les photos du cadavre. Assise devant l'enquêtrice Karina attend en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux rouges autour de son doigt et regarde Anne impatiemment de ses grands yeux bleus.  
>Après quelques minutes, Anne se décide à parler.<p>

A- Ouin, ça devait pas être beau à voir…  
>K- (en regardant Anne comme si c'était l'évidence même ) Non, pas vraiment…<br>A- Pis, qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans un endroit comme ça avec ton amie ?  
>K- On regardait les étoiles, pis on placotait, on fait ça souvent.<p>

A- (peu convaincue) Ouais… Pis, la bouteille de boisson, à coté du cadavre, ça te dit rien…

K- … 

Dans la salle 2.

Josianne- Ah, y'a toujours plein de cochonneries là-bas.  
>Mayrand- Pourquoi vous avez averti la police juste le lendemain matin d'abord ?<br>J- On a eu peur, c'est normal.  
>M- Bon, écoute, j'en ai déjà vu, je le sais que toi pis ta chum vous étiez pas dans votre état normal hier soir. J'te dirai pas que c'qu'on a retrouvé de pas très appétissant à côté du cadavre, parce que tu dois savoir de quoi je parle. <p>

Josiane baisse les yeux sans rien dire.

_Dans la salle 1._

A- Alors, la personne que t'as vu, elle ressemblait à quoi ?  
>K- C'était un homme, assez grand, il portait un grand imperméable foncé, avec un capuchon. Il avançait comme s'il traînait quelque chose, il est allé sur le bord de l'eau, pis y'é reparti.<br>A- C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ?  
>K- Ben, là, je m'en souviens très bien, mais, il faisait noir, pis on était caché, fack, on voyait rien.<br>A- Carl Trudeau, ça te dit rien ?  
>K- (surprise) .. heu.. oui… je sais c'est qui.<br>A- Tu connaissais la victime ? 

Dans la salle 2.

J- Le CGC ?  
>M- Le quoi ?<br>J- Heu… le chef de la garde-côtière… moi pis mes amies on le trouve ben cute.  
>M- Ouin, ben là, y'é pu « cute » ben ben…<p>

Dans la salle 1.

A- Pierre Gagnon et Bob Chassé, tu les connaissais ?  
>K- Non. Pourquoi ?<br>A- Parce qu'ils ont tous les deux fini comme ton Carl.  
>K- Ah ouin ?<p>

A- Le meurtre dont vous avez été témoin, toi pis ton amie, c'est pas un meurtre banal, Carl Trudeau, c'est le troisième cadavre d'une liste déjà trop longue… et, vous êtes nos seuls témoins jusqu'à présent. 

À Montréal, Johnson et Dufour sont à la morgue.

_Le cadavre retrouvé par les 2 jeunes filles est sur la table.  
><em>

É- C'est un mince fil de fer, très commun, qui a été enroulé autour du cou de la victime, mais si on regarde comme il faut en dessous (et elle tasse le fil pour laisser voir la peau) on voit des marques qui démontre qu'il y a eu une violente strangulation, l'assassin a profondément enfoncé le fil dans la peau, et ça a même sectionné une partie de la trachée.  
>J- Mais, pourquoi il a enroulé le fil autour du cou ?<p>

É- Bof, c'est sans doute juste une signature… mais, la vraie signature… c'est ça.

Et elle montre la paume de la main, où on voit un signe nettement gravé dans la chair.

J- Ca signifie tu quelque chose en particulier ?  
>É- Ben, pour l'assassin c'est sur, mais, concrètement, moi, ça me dit rien.<br>J- Bon, j'va mettre Dufour là-dessus….  
>D- Mouin…<br>É- L'assassin a procédé de la même façon avec ses trois victimes.  
>J- (soupir) ah… ça dit rien qui vaille ça… Y'a des traces, des indices, n'importe quoi ?<br>É- Il y a du talc à quelques endroits sur le corps, le tueur avait des gants, donc pas d'empreinte nul part. Il aurait préalablement endormi les victimes avec du chloroforme pour ensuite les étrangler avec le fil de fer. Et c'est en tout dernier qu'il les marque. Mais, pour le dernier (en montrant celui sur la table) c'est étrange, il n'a pas procédé de la même façon… il ne l'a pas endormi.

D- Ben, dans le fond, le gars, si y travaillait à la Marina, pis qu'y'a été r'trouvé là, le tueur, y'avait pas besoin d'l'endormir, il l'a tué tout de suite.

J- Donc, ça voudrait dire que les deux autres, yé aurait transporter sur une certaine distance avant d's'en débarrasser… Mais, pour le deuxième, on peut pas savoir où le tueur s'en est débarrasser, y'a dérivé le long d'la rivière.

É- Tout-cas, si je trouve d'autres choses, j'vous avertis.

À l'endroit où on a retrouvé le dernier cadavre. Anne, Mayrand et Parent ratissent le secteur à la quête de quelque chose de significatif.  
>Anne observe les herbes…<br>A- R'gardez… c'est aplati par ici… Il doit avoir passé par là avec le corps, des pas, ça laisse pas de traces, mais traîner un corps… ça laisse presque un beau chemin frais ! … C'est où dont qu'ils ont retrouvé l'empreinte de pas ?  
>P- À droite du corps… dans ce coin-là… puis le corps avait la tête près de l'eau.<br>A- Ça a ben d'l'allure, s'il l'a tiré par le collet.. ou par les bras.  
>M- Y'aurait pu le tirer par les pieds aussi !<br>A- Ouin…  
>Elle se promène un peu partout dans le coin tout en parlant.<p>

A- Bon, le premier cadavre, un barman, a été retrouvé dans un fossé le long d'une route secondaire, le deuxième, le directeur d'la caisse populaire, on l'a retrouvé sur les bords du Richelieu, pis maintenant, le dernier, ici.

P- Pis ?

A- Ben, on a le fleuve, la rivière… mais le fossé ? Dans un cas comme celui-là, je suis certaine que les lieux ont une grande importance… un lien, une signification, pour le tueur, il a soigneusement choisi les emplacements. Mais c'est le fossé qui me mêle.

M- Ben, dans un fossé, y'a d'l'eau non ?

A- Oui mais même, ça se compare pas à une rivière !

P- Mais, celui du fossé, c'était son premier, mettons que y'é pas encore trop sûr de sa démarche… pis, ça commence avec le fossé, ensuite la rivière, ensuite le fleuve… c'est en ordre de croissance.  
>M- Ben, ouais, pis y va aller où après le fleuve ?<br>P- (en haussant les épaules) Dans l'lac !

A- J'espère qu'il se rendra pas là… parce que avant de retrouver le cadavre dans le lac, ça peut prendre un méchant boutte.  
>P- En tout cas, moi la madame qui a trouvé Pierre Gagnon sur son terrain elle avait rien d'intéressant à dire… C'est un terrain qui est à moitié défriché, y'on retrouvé le corps derrière la partie boisée. Elle dit que y'a souvent des jeunes qui vont… enfin… faire du parking su'l'bord d'la rivière… pis que dernièrement y'en a qui sont resté pris dans la boue… mais bon. A part de ça… Y'a pas grand chose qu'elle m'a dit qui n'était pas dans le rapport…<br>A- Ouin…

Anne aperçoit un bout de tissus à moitié enterré de boue près de l'eau, elle s'approche pour aller le chercher lorsque son pied droit s'enfonce dans la glaise…

_En essayant de se dégager, elle perd sa chaussure (qui reste prise dans la glaise), et déséquilibrée, elle tombe assise dans la boue…_

Mayrand s'approche, déprend la chaussure et la remet au pied de Anne, il se redresse, et la regarde qui essaye de se lever.

A- (en lui tendant la main) Ben, reste pas là à rien faire !

Elle réussit à se remettre sur pieds et s'éloigne du bord de l'eau. Elle essaye d'essuyer la boue qui macule sa jupe beige… mais elle ne fait que l'étendre.

P- Ooohh, j'sais pas si l'boss y t'aimerais amanchée de même ! hi hi hi

M- hi hi hi

A- Pfffttt… Vous êtes pas drôle.

Et Anne s'en retourne, l'air frustré, à travers les herbes.

M- (avec un sourire en coin) T'es tu sûre que tu veux rentrer à l'auberge comme ça, pis passer devant la « charmante » réceptionniste ?

A- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse à moi ?

Et ils s'en vont à l'Auberge et, comme de fait, Anne traverse le couloir devant la réceptionniste, l'air de rien, alors que cette dernière la regarde passer en pouffant de rire.

La légiste est entrain de compléter quelques rapports d'autopsie lorsqu'on voit apparaître une jeune femme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'est pas très grande et a de longs cheveux frisés bruns pâles.

C- Élisa ?

La légiste se retourne.

É- Ah, Cath… Catherine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

C- Je suis venue te chercher ! Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'attends dans l'auto.

Élisa jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indique 5 heures moins le quart.

É- Oh, excuse-moi ! Je suis sur une grosse affaire, j'avais pas vu l'heure. Laisse moi quelques minutes et j'arrive !

C- (en faisant un clin d'œil à la légiste) J'vais retourner dehors moi…

É- (moqueuse) Hé, hé ! T'aimes pas… l'arôme ?

Mayrand qui est accoté sur le comptoir de la réceptionniste de soir (pas mal mignone) et chercha à engager la conversation.

M- Tu connaîtrais pas un bon resto dans le coin ?  
>R- Heu… Bien je sais que le « Louis-Philippe de Lyon » c'est très bon et c'est pas trop loin.<p>

M- Ok, Tu pourrais tu m'expliquer le chemin, ou sinon, tu peux toujours venir avec nous… (en souriant)

R- C'est dommage, mais je travaille toute la nuit.  
>M- Ben, si tu t'ennuie, tu m'appeleras, j'suis à la chambre 103 !<p>

La réceptionniste leur explique le chemin et ils partent.  
>Quand ils arrivent au restaurant, ils ne sont pas étonnés de voir que la bâtisse suit l'architecture des autres bâtiments de la ville elle est vieille et délabrée.<p>

_Heureusement, l'intérieur est beaucoup plus accueillant. La décoration est chaleureuse et une douce lumière d'ambiance intime éclaire la petite salle. La serveuse leur assigne une table et leur apporte les menus. On voit le menus et les prix sont entre 10 $ et 20 $ pour les entrées et les assiettes ne sont pas en bas de 30 $._

P- Ouin… on vas-tu manger chez Harvey's ? Je vais me dépocher à manger ici moi !  
>M- Qu'essé tu dis là toé ?<br>P- Ben quoi ? J'prends l'vocabulaire d'la région ! Ca veut dire « se ruiner »  
>M- Ah bon… Ben, de toute façon, on est s'a job ç'pas à nous autre de payer ! Faut ben qu'on se nourisse si on veut faire not' job comme du monde !<br>P- Ah ! Ben, let's go ! Moi j'prends le carré d'agneau !  
>A- Franchement, les gars. Johnson, s'ra pas content…<p>

M- Ben paye d'abord si tu veux pas que « Gabriel » soit fâché après toi pis qu'y te fasse des gros yeux !  
>P- Hi hi… elle aime mieux qu'il lui fasse des yeux doux ! hi hi <p>

Heureusement, la serveuse arrive à ce moment-là, alors qu'Anne était entrain de lancer un « Parent » d'un ton réprobateur. 

S-(à Anne) Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

A- Oui, je vais prendre le filet de sole (le repas le moins cher de la carte).  
>S- Une entrée ?<br>A- Non merci.  
>S- Quelque chose à boire peut-être ?<br>A- De l'eau, merci.  
>S- Et vous monsieur ?<br>P- Je vais prendre l'Entrée de champignons sauvages avec le carré d'agneau.  
>M- Moi je vais prendre le repas gourmet. Et vous nous amènerez une bouteille de votre meilleur vin !<br>S- Ok, c'est parfait . (Et elle repart)

_Le repas gourmet comprends trois entrées et trois repas au choix de la maison, ainsi que une assiette contentant tout les desserts de la maison pour la modique somme de 60$._

Catherine et Élisa sont au restaurant et viennent de finir leur assiette, elles discutent devant leur coupe de vin.

C- Pis, comment ça va avec ton p'tit policier ?

É- Heu… Ben…  
>C- Tsé, celui qui t'avais amené en croisière… vous avez fait un beau voyage ? (et elle lui fait un clin d'œil)<p>

É- Heu… j'ai pu vraiment de ses nouvelles, pis présentement, il est à Sorel, pour la grosse enquête dont j'te parlais.  
>C- Tu l'as tu rappelé au moins ?<p>

É- (surprise) Ben non ! J'veux pas l'effaroucher !  
>C- Franchement, Élisa, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir vieille fille ! Bon, quand on va arriver chez nous, tu l'appelleras !<br>É- Ben voyons donc, qu'essé m'a y dire ?  
>C- Tu vas lui souhaiter bonne nuit, pis lui dire que tu as hâte qu'il revienne ! C'est pas si dure que ça, (soupir), tu me décourages des fois ! <p>

Élisa rougit et change de sujet.

É- Pis, ton « beau » Gaétan, y vas-tu bien ?  
>C- Ah, toujours pareil, là yé en réunion à Trois-Rivières j'pense, pis dans l'fond, c'est mieux de même.<br>É- Ah bon…

_Anne déguste son filet de sole, Parent son carré d'agneau et Mayand regarde d'un drôle d'œil son premier repas : Un Steak Tartare, d'un rouge saignant et bien cru._

M- mmm… on peut le garder pour Fernand tsé…

A- (ironique) Mais voyons donc, ça l'air délicieux !  
>M- mmm…<p>

_Il prend la première bouchée et trouvant cela acceptable, il engouffre le reste en 5 minutes._

_(…)_

_Mayrand en est à son deuxième repas lorsque… une petite blonde platine au gros maquillage et toute sautillante arrive par derrière en s'exclamant : _

Paméla- Ahhh ! Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ! Si c'est pas mon bel étalon adoré !  
><em>Elle prend la chaise libre à côté de Mayrand et regarde Anne quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer de sa petite voix aigue :<em>

Pam. – Ah, t'es sa nouvelle blonde ? C'est tout un mâle hein ? Y t'as tu fait le vibro-masseur-à-spin ? Oh, j'en ai encore des frissons !  
>Anne- (toute rouge) Oh, non, non, c'est pas mon chum.<br>Pam- (elle regarde Anne quelques instants ) Ouin, c'est vrai que t'es pas trop son genre… Oh ! (en regardant Mayrand) ça veux-tu dire que t'es célibataire ? Oh, je le savais que tu m'oublierais pas pis que tu m'attendrais ! 

_Tout le monde reste bouche-bée devant l'arrogance de Paméla et Parent fini par pouffer de rire._

Par.- Ouin, Mayrand, c'est la numéro quoi celle-là ? 69 ?  
>M- T'as gueule le kid ! Paméla, je sais pas ce que tu me veux mais moi, j'ai absolument rien à te dire, fack si t'as fini… BYE !<br>Pam- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ah ! Tu ne m'as pas encore pardonner ? Bon, bien si c'est comme ça, au revoir ! 

_Et elle se lève brusquement, vire-volte théâtralement et s'éloigne en se dandinant._

M- Pfft… Quelle conne ! Elle était partie faire le tour du monde juste après que j'lui ai dit que c'tait fini entre elle et moi. J'espérais qu'elle se soit perdue !  
>P- Ben voyons Mayrand ! Moi je l'ai trouvée... charmante ! <p>

_Et il pouffe de rire suivit de Anne et Mayrand. Le reste de la soirée, ils rirent de leur rencontre avec Paméla, parlèrent de l'enquête et de plein d'autre choses…_

P- Ouin, yé vraiment bon le vin !

M- (en regardant l'étiquette) Château d'Yquem… je connaissais pas ça, mais c'est bien le meilleur que j'ai bu ! 

_Anne retourne la bouteille afin de voir l'étiquette…_

A- Hé ben… j'pense que je comprends pourquoi vous l'aimer… ça date de 1984 ! Mmm… ça doit pas être donné …

_C'est à ce moment que le cellulaire de Anne se met à sonner._

__A-Allô ?  
>John.- Ouin, Anne. On a reçu les résultats de l'analyse du signe. C'est négatif, les experts ont rien trouvé, c'est ni chinois, ni japonais, ni un symbole connu. C'est rien !<br>A- (en soupirant) Merde… Pour le tueur, c'est sûr que ça l'a un sens… vous êtes sûr que …  
>J- Anne, on l'a envoyé à Québec, ils l'ont passé dans leur logiciel d'analyse, ça l'a rien donné. Va falloir que vous cherchiez ailleurs.<br>A- Chercher ailleurs… ici y'a rien, les interros ça mènent nulle part, tout c'qu'on a c't'une empreinte de botte pis encore là, c'est même pas sûr.  
>J- Faites ce que vous pouvez. J'ai envoyé les fiches des victimes au poste de police, vous travaillerez là-dedans. Mais j'te l'dis, si après-demain vous avez rien, vous r'venez ici. Vous allez pas vous payer des vacances pendant qu'on est dans l'jus. On a des nouveaux indices dans l'affaire avec les CCP, on arrête pas 30 secondes, pis on va avoir besoin de toi.<p>

A- Ben c'est ça, mettez nous surtout pas de pression surtout ! Y'a un tueur en série ici qui se promène ici pis vous mettez priorité sur des cambriolages. J'vais certainement pas attendre à Montréal qu'y fasse sa prochaine victime.  
>J- Heille, je t'ai pas nommée boss à ce que je sache.<br>A- …

_Et elle raccroche la ligne en haussant les épaules.  
>Les autres qui ont attentivement suivi la conversation la regarde d'un œil interrogateur.<em>

A- Pour la signature, y'a rien. Pis on a deux jours pour trouver quelque chose de pertinent sinon on r'tourne au S.A.S. pendant que les cadavres vont continuer à s'empiler… c'qui peut être borné des fois…  
>P- Ben voyons Anne, en deux jours, on va trouver quelque chose, t'en fait pas. On va l'attraper le tueur, c'est pas le premier, on en a vu des pires !<p>

_C'est à ce moment que la serveuse revient pour leur offrir le dessert.  
><em>

P- Je vais prendre la bombe truffée.  
>(qui consiste en une boule de chocolat recouverte de flocon de chocolat noir et farcie de truffe et d'une cerise dont la tige qui ressort représente la mèche.<br>*non, ca n'existe pas pour de vrai, mais, peut-être qu'un jour, moi et Steph on réussira à la commercialiser -)*)

S- (à Anne) Et pour vous ?  
>A- heu… Un morceau de gâteau Forêt Noire avec du sorbet aux fraises s'il vous plait.<br>S- D'accord, je vous amène ça tout de suite.

_Les autres regarde Anne…_

A- Quoi ? Ça va passer dans l'beurre !

_La serveuse revient quelques instants plus tard avec la bombe, le gâteau et une grande assiette contenant une version miniature de la plupart des desserts de la maison. Elle leur servit le café et repartit. Le reste du repas se déroula plutôt en silence jusqu'à ce que la serveuse arrive avec l'addition.  
>Anne s'en empare aussitôt. Et change d'air.<br>_

A- On est… morts.  
>P- Combien ?<br>A- Ah, non, ça se peut pas… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
>M- (insistant) Combien ?<br>A- 381,21 $ Pis ta bouteille, elle était à 155$ …  
>M- Oups !<br>_Il prend la facture…  
><em>M- 'Sti, ça fait 50 piasses de tip ça !  
>P- Une chance qu'on paye juste ça hi hi ! <p>

_Chez Catherine.  
>Élisa est dans le salon et admire la nouvelle décoration semi-finie pendant qu'on entend Catherine qui sort de la vaisselle des armoires dans la cuisine.<br>_

C- Thé, café ou tisane ?  
>É- Un thé tiens… Ça s'en vient bien vos rénovations !<br>C- Ouin, mais j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit fini !

_Catherine rejoint Élisa au salon tandis que l'eau chauffe._

C- Tu me feras penser de te montrer la toile que j'ai trouvée pour mettre là, juste au-dessus du foyer. Je sais pas si tu vas l'aimer, c'est… du surréaliste si on veut. Tout-cas, moi j'en suis folle, et il le fallait, au prix que j'l'ai payée !

É- Wow, tu me la montres tout de suite ?  
>C- (avec un air moqueur) Ah non ! Tu as un coup de fil à passer avant toi… hi hi !<p>

É-(faisant la moue) Ahhh… non… j'vais l'appeler tantôt…

C- Pas question ! Allez, va prendre le téléphone sur le comptoir, moi j'prend le portable !

É- Senteuse !  
>C- (faussement indignée) Quoi ? Tu l'as même pas présenté à ta meilleure amie ! Et tu me l'avais promis. L'entendre, ce sera ma consolation !<br>É- Yé peut-être occupé là…  
>C- Envoye …<p>

_Et elle la pousse gentiment vers la cuisine._

_Élisa se rend au comptoir et prend le téléphone. Elle signale lentement le numéro du cellulaire d'Étienne tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers qui traînent au côté du téléphone._

_À la troisième sonnerie Parent répond._

P- Allô ?  
>É- Salut, c'est moi… heu… t'étais tu occupé ? <p>

_Soudain, les yeux d'Élisa s'agrandissent de stupeur. Elle est sous le choc en observant un des bouts de papiers._

É- Heu… j'te rappel, bye.

_Elle raccroche vivement le combiné.  
>Et regarde attentivement un bout de papier, où se trouve dessiné le même symbole que celui gravé dans la chair des cadavres de la morgue.<em>

_**À suivre….**_

_**Lyra et Steph B.**_


End file.
